The Yun Way
Speed Fighting is a fighting style focused around the mixing of Superb Martial Arts knowledge and Superior Speed. The fighting style is designed to give the user a vast knowledge of using speed in fights to create new levels of power. Throughout history it has been seen many times that warriors with a much harder punch lose a fight because their speed was unable to keep up with their opponent. You can have a punch that is unmatched in strength, but never hit the target if your opponent is faster than the punch. Also on the offensive side of the fighting style revolves around speed. Utilizing Enhanced or even Peak Human Speed can allow a master of Speed Boxing to throw multiple punches in rapid succession but visually look like a blur. A fighter can throw ten punches in under a second moving at blinding speeds. Depending on the fighter’s personal fighting ability, their punch can have deadly power from the start and only use the Speed portion of this fighting style to assist them. The tactic of Speed boxing is to hit a fighter with so much speed, that the kinetic energy that the speed creates is enough to put an extra level of power into the attack. An example is an argument for the DC Character The Flash. People believe that his speed causes him to have one of the most deadliest punches in all of DC. Because of the speed he travels at, the kinetic energy behind his punch becomes stronger than a punch from Superman. Using Wild Sense Wild Sense is an ability one can gain when they gain a superior level of Speed and Fighting Skill. In a simple term, Wild Sense is a technique that allows the user to create an image of their body to fool an opponent to gain the element of surprise. On many occasions a user will use their speed to get behind the opponent and follow up with a simple physical attack. It may sound simple but because of the timing and precision that the user must have to accomplish this feat, it becomes a difficult task. Speed Boxing uses Wild Sense on an offensive and defensive level. Wild Sense is the transfer of matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This means that one who can use wild sense can move so fast that their body completely leaves its physical space, making it impossible to track. This technique overpowers even fighters that have Enhanced Perception and Predictability. Because the technique allows the user to leave the physical form of their body while in the movement their scent, energy signature, movement through the air, etc. becomes non-existant. Enhanced Wild Sense For those who grasp Wild Sense on a master's level it can later create an advanced form that allows the user to move at much further distances to be used on a more practical level of transportaion. This Advanced form of Wild Sense allows any user and anyone that is in physical contact with him to instantly travel great distances just by concentrating on a particular individual's energy signature, and transmitting or feeling that being's location. Using their own energy force they focus in on a location and just by their focus alone, they are able to move their physical bodies in the same fashion that they would for Wild Sense. This takes a larger portion of energy to accomplish but by the time someone would come to master wild sense and create this advanced form of the technique, their energy reserves would not be hindered by the use of this technique. Optical Abilities *''' Flow Vision ''' is a technique that allows the user to train their eyes to actually see things coming towards them at a slower speed. This in no way changes time or have any super ability behind it. This is a technique that fighters use today. This can easily mean that when a punch is thrown at the user, he or she sees the punch coming at them at normal speed. But upon that person focusing their mind and vision, they can cause their vision to slow down and they actually move at a faster pace. A good example of this being used is in the film Sherlock Holmes. This helps utilize speed because as the opponents attack comes at him, he is able to see it slower and react even faster. Flow Vision is capable of giving the use the sight to see energy within a person's body. The Flow Vision itself gives colour to energy, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are capable of looking at an opponent and seeing how the energy flows through their body. They are also able to tell if a person is under an illusion because the person's energy flow would be irregular. It is also said that with Flow Vision being used, it is able to see through obstructions to the vision, I.E. things such as heavy fog, mist, smoke, ash, etc. The Flowed Vision's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise illusions and different forms of energy. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Viison evolves, gaining more rings in the case of Hybrid Super Soldiers but the ability not being limited to them, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. The Flow Vision's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The user can memorise any type of technique with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. The next stage that the Flow Vision can reach is a powerful offensive attack called The Wheel Grave. The technique is when the user focuses the center of their eyes on a specific target who is then buffeted by an invisible force which send them reeling some distance away from the user. The concussive force that is created can deliver a powerful blow to opponents causing fatal injury. Flash Punching Flash Punching is an offensive technique that allows the user to throw multiple punches within a very short period of time. Using Kinetic Energy to add power to the punch, the user has more thought to add speed. The user can unleash a combo of how ever man punches they want to throw and use superior speed to accomplish this. In normal fighting, fighters use combinations throughout a fight. As a Speed Fighting user, combinations become a lot faster in pace and usually represent the same kind of combination. A Flash Punching combination usually consists of multiple flash punches that can range from a small or large amount of lightning fast punches and then follow up with a powerful punch. Flash Punching also can be used for kicks. Users of Speed Fighting are very knowledgeable in Mixed Martial Arts and if Arts lie Muay Thai or Kick Boxing is involved, the user can use the same logic for kicks as well as punching. Crack Punching This style of punching usually consists of a power combination technique. This technique revolves around an even balance of speed and power. Crack Punching uses the kinetic energy that is created from a speed punch but instead of focusing on pure speed, the user will puts in a large dose of power into these punches. Instead of using the speed to create a quick paced combo like throwing ten straight jab-cross punches to injure the opponent, Crack Punching involves using home run punches that can severely injure the opponent or possibly kill them depending on their natural ability. The same can be said for using kicks. Kicks are widely known to carry enough power to knock an opponent out with one clean kick. Crack Punching is creating a quick combo of power kicks that hold the ability to fatally wound the opponent. Crash Fighting 2dhxDg.gif KCYntmV.gif MImgEC.gif tumblr_m8fysrXdx21rbzd35o1_500.gif tB4wsM.gif tumblr_majwi57tOp1r8tyjfo1_500.gif tumblr_milthaaKM21rbzd35o1_500.gif Crash Fighting is a very advanced fighting style which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. If the user is unfocused, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally. Crash Fighting has various offensive and defensive properties. Using its inherent nature of being able to crush anything it comes into contact with, the user is able to nullify the effects of certain energies by smashing them to pieces. By imbuing their fist with Crash, the user is able to send an enemy flying numerous meters with incredible force. It is also capable of being fired as a burst of energy at the opponent. This fighting style can also be utilized effectively as a defensive means. For example, by crushing the ground underneath them, the user is able to create a cushion of sorts against enemy attack. It is also possible for Crash to be used as a deflective barrier, sending an assailant flying backwards when they come into contact with it. Going in depth with how this is done, its first known user is that of Daisuke Yun. Using his own energy the effects of the attack create a bright white glowing shine where the energy is being released. As it has been seen from Daisuke already, they can be released by the knuckles of a fist, the palms of the hands, and even the fingertips. The reason why this fighting style is so destructive is because with each punch, kick, or thrusting motion; a wall of Grid Squares can be fired out from wherever Daisuke chooses on his body. Releasing a simple punch can prove to be extrmely destructive as the Grid Squares have the fine point so sharp that it can cut through even the strongest metals. The Grid themselves hold no "main category" of favorite target like other weapons. For example blades can cut through wood and some metals but when it comes to energy; unless brought on with an outside force the blade will not cut energy. But the grid squares work for any substance and any object. The grids can cut and destroy energy sources, physicsal objects, and even elemental based phenomena. To show how effective the Grid Squares can be, a use could send a grid straight towards a hurricane cyclone and rip it apart into thousands of little pieces of precipitation and cloud! Nothing is safe from the Grid Squares and its ability to target large objects or microscopic targeta. These Grid Squares can be sent out thick and visible to the naked eye or so small that the squares themselves seem to cut through the molecules of the air as they are so fine and microscopic. When the style does not apply to the use of the Grid Squares, Daisuke can use his arm like a battering ram. Once the fist of kick hits its target, there is a secondary force that seems like dual punches that increases the strength of the initial punch so much that a person can be sent flying into the air! A white vortex of energy with a beam of light in the center is left behind from these kind of attacks as they show the skyrocketing increase in power. Category:Fighting styles Category:Martial Arts Category:Comba Category:Combat